


"There's only one bed" "Don't give me the puppy eyes" "Get out of my dreams and into my arms"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [61]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Cloud Strife prompt with 2, 39 & 49 (flangst) please 😊
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 57





	"There's only one bed" "Don't give me the puppy eyes" "Get out of my dreams and into my arms"

Sharing a small room wasn’t what I had in mind when I thought about resting after a long and exhausting battle. Especially not if the person I was sharing it with was no other than the ex-Soldier turned merc, Cloud Strife. 

The fact that he refused to meet my eyes was telling enough. Cloud awkwardly stood there, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for my next move.

Amused by his sudden bashfulness, I decided to tease him a little. 

**“There’s only one bed”** I smirked, carefully watching his expression.

Cloud gasped and frowned, turning his head even further away from me.

“I’ll take the floor” He assured, already unsheathing his sword to rest it on the wall.

“Come on, Cloud!” I excitedly patted the bed as I plopped down on it. “Sharing is caring!”

He watched me, unfazed by my infectuous good mood. Seeing that it wasn’t quite working, I tried a different tactic. I wanted him to open up even if just a bit.

“Pretty please?” I pouted a little, trying to appear as adorable as I could. “I wouldn’t rest well knowing you’re sleeping on the hard ground”

 **“Don’t give me the puppy eyes”** Cloud averted his gaze once more, but he turned his body in my direction. It felt like he was a little more receptive now.

“There’s room for the both of us!” I lied down on my side, opening my arms and grinning at him. **“Get out of my dreams and into my arms”**

He groaned in disgust and rolled his eyes. My smile fell and a non-physical pang arrived to my heart. After everything we had shared that day, after the way we had protected each other in battle... He was refusing me this peaceful moment, he was denying me some much needed comfort from him.

“Fine” He suddenly said as his piercing blue eyes landed over me again. “As long as you don’t say that ever again”

I chuckled in surprise, and I could have sworn the gesture brought a tiny smile to his lips. It was gone before I could assure it was ever there.

“Deal” I followed his every move as he slowly, hesitantly and almost timidly went to lie down with me. 

Never meeting my eyes, he settled on his back next to me. I had to supress a laugh when I noticed how much he was leaning towards the edge of the bed not to invade my space. 

“Sweet dreams” I mumbled, relaxing as I felt his warmth spreading over to me. 

Snuggling closer to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He stuttered as I got comfortable, laying my arm across his chest. I closed my eyes, hoping I wasn’t making him too uncomfortable.

In the end, though, Cloud relaxed under my touch and sighed. 

“Uh...” He muttered in the end. “Goodnight, Y/N”


End file.
